Rise of the Malevolence (LW)
Rise of the Malevolence is the seventh episode of Legoland Wars season 1. It focuses about the new weapon the Aliens and the Corporate Legion have worked together on. Plot At the start of the episode a diplomatic ship registers a planet coming out of hyperspace. This is impossible as a planet can not be piloted. It turns out that its not a planet but just a massive alien and Corporate Legion ship. The ship fires a giant EMP ring that hits the ship. A large cannon on the Alien ship then destroys the diplomatic ship. James travels under Legoland to tell commander Cody of the Clone Army to send out three Venators to investigate the distress call from the diplomatic ship. The distress beacon was activated for only 5 seconds before turning off. James thinks that the ship might of been destroyed. James then decides to go down to the war terminal to ask Force 4 about why they have not told him about the Clone Army (As he did not get a chance last episode as they were involved in a massive battle). On the alien ship the head of the Corporate Legion Viceroy Metrown is asking General Scaro the commander of the ship if the new weapon worked. He informs him that it works and that reinforcements will be on there way for the destroyed ship and that he will destroy them too. The Viceroy is also told that he will be taken back to Proserpina the aliens home world. The three Venators arrive at the scene of the new weapon ship built by the aliens. Commander Vlancent and Commander Cody are on the bridge of the leading ship. They figure out that the ship has been destroyed and try to retreat but its too late. Two of the Venators were destroyed. Everybody on the third one got into escape pods and left except for Commander Vlancent . The third ship was taken aboard the aliens weapon ship. The escape pods were in the ship when it was hit with the EMP so they could not escape but just flout around near the weapon ship. James meanwhile is talking to the heads of Legoland 7's force 4. They know nothing of the Clone army or of how they were paid for. Josh Thunder the head of Legolands force 4 tells James that other branches of Force 4 dont inform any other branches of force 4 about things that they do no matter how big or small. They tell them that the protection branch of Force 4 has probably done this and are allowed to keep it a secret. It was allowed by the heads of the Galactic Federation . James asked where to find the war branch of Force 4 in Legoland and Josh tells him that there is no one from the main protection branch in Legoland. James go's away still annoyed. Back on the bridge of the weapon ship Scaro tells the droids to send out the salvage team to destroy all of the escape pods as they don't want any witnesses. He sends out a special squad of droids to do this mission. Cody and 4 other clones are in an escape pod. Cody informs them that there suits are still working and that it is vital to try and fix the power in the ship in any way if they want to survive. Cody meanwhile will try and communicate with his suit comms unit to any other escape pods or Commander Vlancent on board the Venator inside the aliens weapon ship. Cody manages to get contact with an escape pod. They start to talk before the other pod says "there here" and the clones are killed. Cody is not sure how they were killed but the only know that they will be killed soon as well. James back at Legoland Venator to where the other Venators are meant to be as they are not communicating with Legoland. James thinks they might of been destroyed as well. Cody manages to contact another escape pod. They too are then killed by the salvage droids. Cody and the other clones in the pod make a plan to kill the salvage droids when they come for there pod. On board the weapon ship, Commander Vlancent is making his way to the bridge to see who is in command. The ship is so big that all the droids sent out to get him cant find him. He tells Cody on the comms about the ship and about the two EMP rings. He tells him that the Viceroy of the Corporate Legion and alien general Scaro are on board before the droids find him and he is chased. The Venator James is in drops out of Hyperspace to find the massive weapon ship. Cody in the escape pod contacts the ship and tells them to pick him up. The captain of the ships says no as the massive EMP ring is charging up and they would not be able to leave if they stop and pick up Cody. Cody then tries to contact Commander Vlancent on board the weapon ship. Vlancent is being chased round the ship by droids. He jumps on one of the monorail systems in the ship and tells it to go to one of the the primary weapons. The monorail cart speeds away with droids on the platform trying to shoot it. He has escaped them. He gets out the cart only to find more droids so he runs down one of the walk ways. Scaro at the bridge then tells the droids to charge up the main weapon. The platform extends and rotates over the giant weapon shaft. He is at a dead end. He walks to the end of the platform and hides behind some machines. Just 100m under him the giant EMP ring is charging up and he could feel the heat. Back at Cody's pod the salvage droids are approaching. They land on the pod and cut a hole in it. The five clones are there waiting and kill them all. They are nearly safe they just have to worry about the massive weapon ship. Cody then tries Vlancent again who tells him where he is. Cody and James ask him if he can destroy the EMP weapon from inside. He says that he can stall it but it wont be destroyed. They tell him to do it. Vlancent has a clever plan to kill the droids approaching him. He jumps out then quickly hides back behind the machine. The droids run to him but get killed. The floor where Vlancent is is electric and it kills the metal droids. The main platform then rotates back leaving him standing on a small platform closer to the weapon. If the weapon fires he will die. He is standing at one of the three charging towers so he is at a good point to sabotage. He rips as many wires as possible before the tower trys to charge and fails. The other towers overcharge and blow up stalling the weapon. The back blast throws the platform he is on all the way back out of the shaft where Vlancent can jump onto the monorail. He tells it to go to the Venator in the main hanger. He is saved. The Venator James is in picks up Cody and goes into hyperspace with the Venator from inside the weapon ship. They are safe. On the bridge of the weapon ship The Malevolence, the viceroy shouts at Scaro and say that general Stiner wont be happy. He then tells him not to bother following the Venator's back to Legoland. Although they want no witnesses of there secret weapon they decide to let Legoland know so they have something to fear. He finally tells him to take the ship to Proserpina for repairs before going to assault Legoland. Commander Vlancent is rewarded and congratulated for his bravery. He then tells James that he managed to swipe some files on the ships so when they go for an attack they know the ships weak spots. James gets ready to tell the rest of the war leaders about the giant Malevolence that they need to kill. Scaro is then seen saying to the pilots of the Malevolence "Set course for Legoland". The episode ends there. Category:Legoland Wars Episodes Season 1